


season 1

by daughter_of_death



Series: life of a buckly [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, i finally posted some of this yay!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: i finally got around to posting this yay
Series: life of a buckly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083671
Kudos: 2





	1. pilot

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been beta'd by unicornsarederpy24  
> please leave kudos if you like the story.

Today was a bad day. I did CPR on a boy who almost drowned. We saved him. We couldn't save a girl who jumped. I was an idiot. I used the fire truck to have sex. We saved a baby that had been flushed down the toilet. I was an idiot again. I didn't think before acting. I could have hit the baby. I was going to use an axe to cut into the wall. Both the baby and the mom survived. I cut the head off a snake. I fucked up again. 

I got fired. I begged to keep my job. I love this job. 

Abby and Athena saved a little girl. 2 men had broken into the house. Athen had gotten one of them but the other went for the girl. She bit the man who had her. I got to hose him down. Bobby let me join back because I helped.


	2. let go

I failed to save a man that was hanging from a roller coaster. It hurt. I had to learn how to deal with not being able to save everyone. I had to learn how to let it go when I took the uniform off at the end of the day. 

An idiot broke into a house, almost got attacked by dogs and called 911. We didn't realise till he was gone. It was funny, and so frustrating at the same time. 

I went to the funeral of the man I couldn't save. His family blames me. 

I opened up to Bobby, about the seals and about how I felt. Bobby opened up to me about who he lost. He sent me to a trauma counselor. I want help, I don’t want to be like this. I went. 

It - it didn't work out. I don't like her. We slept together. It’s making me feel weird. Like I’m dirty. I don't know why. I don't want to feel dirty anymore. 

I stopped a jumper. Bobby got to tell the story. The man's sister apologized. She told me the story of what happened. Abby asked me out on a date. I said no. I don't want this relationship to be like the others. I want this to mean something.

**Author's Note:**

> email me at cvycotrea@gmail.com if you want to request a fic or come join my writing server. Link: https://discord.gg/qQVRfmjsQz


End file.
